


My Way to You

by fromthebeginningthen



Series: I Am to See to it That I Do Not Lose You [3]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Needy Tom Blake, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthebeginningthen/pseuds/fromthebeginningthen
Summary: Will and Tom's first time, and they're both virgins, but they're so comfortable with and good at reading each other that it's the best first time they could ask for.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Series: I Am to See to it That I Do Not Lose You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	My Way to You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Jamie](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/bigbidumbass/pseuds/bigbidumbass/works?fandom_id=38280694) for beta-ing this for me, especially last minute!
> 
> And another thank you to everyone in the nsfw channels in the 2nd Devons for helping me and encouraging my motivation to crank this out in a few days! It would not exist without you all!
> 
> If you're a minor from the server, I just ask that you please don't interact with this part because I'll recognize your username and it'll make me /highly/ uncomfortable !!  
> Everyone else, please enjoy!
> 
> Title from the song Still Breathing by Green Day.

Will’s stay with the Blake’s went from two weeks to two months. It was perhaps foolish of him to initially think he was only going to visit and that he would mainly live with his sister. The opposite ended up happening.

Will exchanged frequent letters with his sister, more than he ever did during the war, to stay in touch with her and explain his situation. In one of her responses, Eleanor said, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you found yourself a bird.”

After a few long conversations with Tom and a couple of glasses of wine with Judith Blake, Will decided to respond with the truth. He wrote back, “If you said I found myself a bird, there’s only one word of that statement that is wrong. I did find someone in Blake, someone I love like society tells me I shouldn’t. We’re very happy together. Will that be a problem?”

The week of waiting for her response was one of the hardest of Will’s life. Fortunately, when it finally came, her words were surprised but blessedly supportive. She said that Will deserved happiness in whatever form that took.

Bolstered by the response, Will decided to visit his sister again so he could hang out with her and his nieces, as well as to pack more of his things for a longer term stay at the Blake farm.

He stayed with his sister for a week and a half before he couldn’t stand to be away from Tom any longer and returned home. Judith picked Will up from the station that day, and she explained it was because Tom said he wouldn’t have been able to control himself after so long.

“You boys act like it’s the end of the world whenever you’re separated for a couple hours at minimum.” She clicked her tongue and shook her head, but there was a gleam to her eyes when she said it.

Will didn’t argue, he knew it was true. It did sort of feel like the end of the world when they were apart anyway. They were better than when Will first arrived, they had to constantly touch in some manner back then. Just to know the other was real and present. But now they could do some things on their own, mostly. It wasn’t on the list of Will’s favorite things, however.

When they’d made it back to the house, Tom stood up from his spot on the front stairs and started walking towards them. His limp was still there, but he’d traded his crutch for a cane some weeks ago.

Will looked at Judith, silently asking if she wanted help putting the carriage away.

She rolled her eyes and said, “Go on, I’ve got this.”

Will thanked her and jumped off the carriage carefully. He planned on walking maturely, but the closer he got to Tom, the faster his feet carried him.

Tom was beaming at him and Will only slowed when he made it to him, kissing Tom soundly and then wrapping his arms around him. “I missed you, love,” he whispered by Tom’s ear.

“You could stop leaving, then?” Tom said.

Will laughed and held him tighter. “I like that idea.”

* * *

In the time that Will was living with Tom, they touched a lot in a lot of different ways, but things hadn’t progressed much into sexual territory. And that was fine, Will wasn’t in any rush. He cherished every moment of their time together. He wouldn’t even care if Tom never wanted to do anything  _ more _ .

However, Tom was very into the idea of doing more, and Will knew this. The problem was down to opportunity and privacy. They didn’t have a lot of it.

Will got a job at the village’s general store, but his shifts were overlapping with Judith’s at the bakery. This meant when Will came home, so did Judith. And Will wasn’t keen on the idea of Tom’s mother hearing them or potentially walking in.

So thus far they’d been relegated to heatedly making out in bed, against a cherry tree, in the barn, and some other places, before Will slowed them down until their breaths were even and their pulses decelerated. 

Tom always whined when he noticed what Will was doing, but he followed Will’s lead and resigned himself to another night of wanking alone over the toilet while biting down on his fist because he never could seem to stay quiet.

Tom didn’t  _ really _ mind, it was just getting increasingly difficult and he was approaching levels of sexual frustration he had while surrounded by men in uniforms in the trenches with no privacy to get off. And that was saying something, because he was getting off regularly on his own. Will just did things to him by being Will.

For example, Will was reading a book out loud for Tom after a meal one day and Tom couldn’t stop staring at his mouth. Couldn’t stop imagining those lips whispering poetry into his skin as Will traveled lower and lower until-

Tom was squirming in his seat and flushing over how easy it was for him to get worked up these days.

Will had heard Tom’s chair creak then, and he looked over and observed the state Tom was in before smirking and turning to the next page in his book. Tom really thought he was going to die.

Tom wasn’t innocent in the teasing either. At the very same table, he was eating a particularly juicy peach while Will was talking to him, and he played into it. Tom felt some of the juice dripping down his chin, and instead of wiping it away, he let it continue its path.

Will had stopped speaking by that point and Tom saw him staring hard. It was admittedly a bit dramatic, but Tom moaned into the next bite as the flavor burst across his tongue. Will’s gaze met his and Tom winked.

Will stood up and rounded the table, grabbing Tom’s arm that was holding the peach and bringing it up to his mouth. Tom expected him to take a bite from the fruit, but instead, Will closed his lips on Tom’s wrist and sucked off the juice that had trailed down it. All while maintaining eye contact, and Tom very quickly realized he’d been one upped.

He choked on the bite he was yet to swallow and Will stepped away, saying, “I’ll leave you two alone,” as he left the room.

For these reasons, Tom put together some sandwiches and drinks in a basket and invited Will on a picnic on the next day he had off of work. Will agreed of course, and Tom led the way.

Will assumed they were going to set it up in the orchard, as they usually did. But Tom led him further away.

“It’s a surprise,” he’d said. “There’s a place I discovered as a kid, my favorite place. I want to show it to you.”

The place in question was off the Blake property, through a small copse, and in the middle of a vast meadow filled with tall grass and all sorts of wildflowers. It was also a rarer sunny day, and it added to the beauty of the field. It was the type of thing Will would write poetry about, and he could see exactly why Tom loved it.

Tom set the basket and his cane down, then wrapped his arms around Will’s waist and stared up at him, admiring the line of his jaw. He wanted to kiss it.

Will instinctually wrapped his own arms around Tom’s back and held him closer, sighing at the feeling of Tom against him. He admired the meadow for another few moments before pressing a kiss to Tom’s forehead. “How come you’ve never shown me this before?”

“My leg, I didn’t think I could make it this far and back yet.”

Will also recognized the look on Tom’s face. It was the same pleading puppy eyes he got turned his way whenever Tom was feeling particularly amorous. This moment was no exception, and Will indulged him by initiating a kiss.

It was slow, tender, a meeting of two mouths that knew the other as well as themselves. It always started this way, and Tom sighed into it, leaning more of his weight into Will.

Will held him up easily and brought his good hand up to cup Tom’s face and run a thumb back and forth along the apple of his cheek.

Tom’s hands roamed along Will’s back, feeling the muscles there. They weren’t as prominent as when Will first arrived, but that was a good thing he thought. Will was eating more, and shedding more of that soldier persona Tom knew he hated.

Will deepened the kiss, following a nip to Tom’s bottom lip and sucking on his tongue.

Tom moaned in response and struggled to say between kisses, “Wait, wait. Help me down.”

Will laughed, but the sound was deeper in his chest than usual, and Tom shivered. He was already aching in his trousers, in anticipation for what might happen.

Will helped Tom lower himself to the grass, then Will settled himself on top. His body fell naturally between Tom’s legs, and they were pressed chest to chest, with his arms bracketing Tom’s head. He resumed their kiss, made more intense by the angle.

Tom welcomed Will’s weight on top of him, it was grounding and secure. He felt tethered to the earth, like he would be safe if gravity suddenly disappeared. He had all the gravity he needed in Will’s body.

He bent a leg up, his bad leg, to wrap around Will’s, but it spasmed at the movement. Tom let out a pained and annoyed groan as he lowered it and raised his other, now successfully pulling him closer to Will as he hooked it around the back of Will’s thigh. It brought their crotches in contact and Tom turned his head to the side and whined at the feeling of Will’s hardness brushing against his own through the fabric of their trousers. The friction was barely there, but Tom had been thinking about this for weeks so it was as effective in making him shudder as his own hand when he was alone.

Will wanted to do something about the pain in Tom’s leg, however, so he shifted his weight to his right arm and reached his other hand down to Tom’s thigh. He knew where the scar tissue was, as he’d helped Tom with this before. He started massaging it, and there was something that tugged at his heart, knowing he was doing so with his own injured hand.

Tom’s breath hitched at the feeling and his hips jerked up again, seeking more friction. His thighs were usually sensitive, but even more so right now. He started tugging at the hem of Will’s shirt. “Off,” he said.

Will paused and searched his face. For a moment, Tom thought Will was going to slow things down and end them as usual. But instead, Will sat up and unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it to the side once he got it off.

Tom let out a soft, “Oh,” and reveled in where this was going. He started struggling to take off his own shirt, but his weight was pinning it partially to the ground.

Will laughed softly and helped Tom get rid of the offending item of clothing. He laid back down on Tom, and resumed their kissing, hands exploring the now exposed skin of Tom’s chest and stomach.

He trailed his fingers down Tom’s side, who shivered in response and started frotting against Will. Will allowed this, rolling his own hips into it and letting them both get lost in the friction for a few minutes. But what he really craved right now, was getting his mouth on Tom’s body.

He trailed kisses down Tom’s jaw and to his collarbones, nipping here and there and sucking a few marks into the skin. The marks he’d last left were completely faded by now, and that problem had to be rectified.

Tom let out little contented sighs and hums as Will worked his way down Tom’s chest and finally to his stomach. The soft flesh gave slightly under the pressure of his hands and his mouth. He loved Tom’s body, he loved the stretch marks and the layer of fat and the smooth skin just asking to be marked. He kissed his way around it, impressing his love into the skin.

Tom was noticeably quiet, so Will stopped to check on him.

Tom was staring at him, like he couldn’t believe Will existed. Will smiled and pressed another kiss to Tom’s stomach while maintaining eye contact. “You’re so beautiful. I could write lines and lines about you.”

Tom’s gaze softened, and he accepted the praise. He let it surround him like a warm blanket.

Will’s mouth watered for something more though, something they’d not tried yet. But, he didn’t exactly know what he was doing. “Tom, have you done anything before?”

“No,” Tom said, though his voice was breathy. “There was this boy in the village, we used to kiss a lot. We talked about wanking each other off, but it never happened.”

“How come?” Will kept his hands moving on Tom’s skin, to keep giving him some sort of stimulation.

“We were too young and scared, I think. Must’ve been around fifteen or sixteen?” He reached a hand down to run through Will’s hair. “What about you, though?”

“Nothing either. I had a girlfriend before I joined the military. As far as we got was my hand on her breast and then I panicked and I was shipped out.” He tried to shrug it off, but he was a bit embarrassed about it.

Tom didn’t think it was anything to be embarrassed about. “How come it didn’t work out for  _ you _ ?”

“We weren’t in love, so it didn’t-“ he searched for the right words. “It didn’t feel good, not like this.”

A smile spread across Tom’s face. The circumstances were much different than their pasts. They were both ready now.

Then Will nearly killed Tom.

“Can I use my mouth on you?”

If any of Tom’s arousal flagged while they were talking, he was immediately back to full hardness now. “I will never say no to that,” he said, and his voice was pitched up with need.

“Good,” Will smiled and turned his attention to undoing Tom’s flies. “Up,” he said, and pulled Tom’s trousers and pants down, exposing more of him to the air.

Tom’s cock twitched as it slipped free of the clothing, and he breathed heavier, louder.

They’d seen each other naked while changing, but never like this. Never while fully hard and intending to do something about it. It was a new intimacy for them, one which Will took care with.

He placed Tom’s clothes to the side and settled himself between Tom’s legs again, lowering himself enough to kiss the skin of Tom’s thighs. He kissed across them, treating them much the same as he usually did with Tom’s neck.

Tom was letting out short moans whenever teeth scraped across his skin or when Will trailed close to his hard length.

Will paid particular attention to the scar on Tom’s right thigh, kissing his thanks to it for letting Tom live. For healing and becoming a scar instead of a wound that wouldn’t get the chance to heal.

Finally, Will focused on Tom’s cock, taking the base in his steady hand and bringing his mouth to the tip. He kissed it, and curiously licked the precome that was beading on the head. It wasn’t good, but it wasn’t bad either. However, it was all  _ Tom _ , and he wanted to taste more. He swirled his tongue around the head.

“ _ God, Jesus _ ,” Tom moaned above him. His hips moved, involuntarily trying to chase that feeling.

Will used his forearm to pin Tom’s hips down, and then he took Tom into his mouth. He took him as deep as he could, but it was only about halfway before he felt his throat start closing up. He pulled off slightly, and sucked, which sent Tom into a frenzy, hands flying down to tangle in Will’s hair.

Will used his hand to stroke what he couldn’t reach with his mouth, and started bobbing his head up and down. He wasn’t too concerned about his gag reflex or lack of experience, because Tom seemed to be enjoying himself a lot. Besides, Will knew they would have plenty of practice to work up to swallowing him completely.

Will drank up every sound and movement he could pull out of Tom this way, he was enjoying himself and he could feel himself throb in his own trousers.

When it seemed like Tom was getting close, he tapped on Will’s shoulder to stop him. “Please, I need you, I need more,” Tom begged.

“We don’t have anything,” Will replied. But, he stopped when he noticed Tom’s face flushing further, from embarrassment instead of arousal. And he started wringing his hands together and avoiding eye contact. “Or do we?”

Tom bit his lip and reached for his trousers, where he clumsily dug out a small metal tin from one of the pockets. He offered it to Will, still avoiding his gaze.

Will took it from him and focused on the label; it was a tin of vaseline. He tapped his finger against the edge, considering how to react. He decided to tease Tom. “So you had today all planned out did you?”

Tom finally met his smirk, and a range of expressions crossed his face, mainly embarrassment still. “Um. Yes, but- I sort of alwayscarryitaround.” The last part was mumbled, rushed.

Will heard him correctly though, and the implications made his heart ache in that way it always did whenever Tom did something particularly  _ Tom-ish _ . He closed the tin in his hand and buried his face in Tom’s neck, breathing him in for a moment before he said, “Every day I find another reason to fall in love with you again.”

Will heard the sharp intake of breath from Tom and raised his head to look at him. Tom was smiling, but his bottom lip was wobbling a bit.

“Oh no, no don’t cry. That wasn’t meant to make you cry.” Will rushed to kiss all over Tom’s face, his cheeks, his chin, his nose.

Tom huffed out a laugh, “It’s okay, it’s happy tears. I love you too.”

“Good,” Will smiled back and kissed him properly, only pausing to remove the rest of his own clothing in a hurry.

It didn’t take long for the two of them to get worked up again, and Will sat up so he could open the tin and get a generous amount of the slick material on his fingers. He set the tin aside and laid back down on Tom, pulling his good leg up so Tom’s foot was planted on the ground and his knee was raised. The position let Will reach down and feel for that puckered entrance.

It was obvious when he’d found it because Tom gasped and he could feel the change in texture against his fingertips. He resumed kissing Tom then slowly eased a finger in, trying to spread the lubricant to make it smoother in the process. He worked his finger in and out, mentally extrapolating the sensation to how it would feel around his dick.

He didn’t realize it was teasing Tom until Tom broke their kiss with a bitten off cry and squirmed underneath Will more than he ever had before.

Will smiled at his love, “You like that?”

Tom nodded frantically. “More. Can do… more.”

Will tsked at him. “So soon?”

Tom looked at him with wide eyes, “Yes, god yes, please, Will. Give me more, please, it feels so good.”

Will kissed him and introduced a second finger, not as cautiously as the first one this time. He was emboldened by the noises Tom was making, and the way he was pressing his hips back into Will’s hand to meet his thrusts.

“You beg so pretty for me,” Will said.

Shock crossed Tom’s face before he threw his head back and keened. He was  _ very _ into the way Will was speaking to him.

Will felt for Tom’s prostate then, and he knew he found it when Tom’s whole body jerked and his cock twitched where it laid against his stomach. He brushed the pads of his fingers over it a few times before Tom’s hands started pushing at his shoulders.

“Stop stop, Jesus stop I don’t wanna come yet, wanna come on your cock.”

Will’s own erection throbbed at the words and he pulled his fingers out of Tom. Tom whined at the loss and Will clicked his tongue. “So needy. What are we going to do with you?”

“Hopefully you’re going to hurry up and fuck me.” There was a challenge in Tom’s eyes.

Will’s gaze hardened, but it was just for show. “Well if you’re going to be a brat about it,” he started sitting up.

“No!” Tom scrambled to grab him and hitch his leg up against Will’s back to hold him in place and bring him closer again. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll be good. Please, please I need you. I need you inside me.”

Will ran a hand through Tom’s curls to soothe him. “Shh, it’s okay, I’m not going anywhere. Since you asked so nicely.”

“Yes- yes.” Tom settled down and accepted a kiss from Will.

“Do you want another finger first?”

“No,” Tom whispered against his lips. “I want you now, just go slow?”

“Of course, love.”

Will only pulled away one last time to get more of the vaseline and spread it along his cock. The feeling of his hand on himself was addictive after he was neglected for so long while focusing on Tom. But, Will knew it would feel even better to be inside him, so he didn’t linger anymore and lined himself up.

He waited for another confirmation from Tom before pressing in, slow as he’d promised. It was to his own benefit as well, because he thought he might come immediately if he was surrounded by this tight, wet heat all at once. And he wanted to last as long as possible, to make it good for both of them.

Tom breathed through it. It didn’t feel like an intrusion, he wanted to be filled. He ached for it, he dreamed about it, he fantasized about it for weeks. His fingers were no substitute for Will, now that he was there. His hands were grasping tight at Will’s back, wanting Will closer, always closer. And when Will bottomed out, he sighed. They were close as they could physically get.

Tom let himself adjust to Will’s size longer than he wanted to. He wanted Will to start moving immediately, but he knew Will wouldn’t like it if Tom looked like he was in pain at all. So he waited and shifted around a bit.

The movement caused Will to groan above him.

Tom couldn’t wait any longer, “Okay, you can move.”

Will didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out slowly, then thrusted back in. They both gasped at the sensation. He continued this, building up to a proper rhythm until they were unable to kiss any longer, just panting against each other.

Particularly hard thrusts would cause Tom to jerk and moan. Will tried to angle himself in order to hit Tom’s prostate, and he wasn’t sure, but he thought he was hitting it whenever Tom gave a full body shudder.

The reaction was like a ripple effect, causing Tom to clench his muscles around Will, and then it was Will’s turn to cry out. They continued this dance, until Tom reached the height of his pleasure first.

“God,  _ Jesus _ , Will. Fuck, fuck me.”

Tom let out little “ah, ah, ah’s”, increasing in pitch until finally he came across both their stomachs.

Seeing Tom come, along with the full body spasms that followed, quickly pushed Will over the edge too. He came hard inside Tom, shouting his release into Tom’s shoulder.

He collapsed, exhausted and boneless against Tom, and the two just laid there panting. They probably only lasted a few minutes, but as both of their first times, it felt like it had gone on for a while. It was overwhelming in the best way and left them totally sated and relaxed.

As their panting slowed to and their heart rates returned to normal, Will could feel Tom tracing random patterns against the skin on his back. It was nice, a bit ticklish. He smiled at the feeling and started tracing his own patterns against wherever he could reach of Tom’s skin. A bicep maybe, he thought.

They laid like that for a while, just being present with each other and listening to the birdsong in the trees surrounding the meadow. Somewhere there was a cricket, even though it was still daylight.

Gently, Will pulled out of Tom and used the tails of one of their discarded shirts to clean the mess on their stomachs, and at least some of the vaseline from his spent dick. They would need a proper bath when they got back to the house, but this was fine now, just to make them comfortable.

Once finished, Will saw Tom staring at him fondly. Tom nearly always looked at him like that, but it was softer now, relaxed. His face was still slightly flushed and there were beads of sweat lining his forehead. He was beautiful.

Will met him in a kiss, paralleling their initial tender one from earlier. “Sometimes I love you so much I could shout,” he said.

“Then do it.”

Will’s eyebrows furrowed. “Do what?”

“Shout.” That teasing tone was back.

Will decided to take a chance. “Alright.” He stood up, pulling Tom with him.

“What are you-”

Tom was interrupted by Will cupping his hands around his mouth and turning to the open field, shouting “ _ I love Thomas Blake! _ ”

The sentiment echoed back to them from the trees, and a shocked Tom burst into laughter. He was touched and delighted and amused, and he’d never seen Will do something so bold. But even if someone heard them, and recognized the caller as a man, there was no way they could be found here.

Tom did the same, cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting out, “ _ I love William Schofield!” _

They grinned at each other and laughed. Laughed at how ridiculous they must have looked, two naked men covered in grass and sweat bodily fluids, yelling in a field. But they loved each other, and the trees and the earth and the birds knew that now. And they knew it too. And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was probably the cheesiest shit I've ever written but I don't care, these boys deserve to be that annoyingly cheesy romantic couple that are constantly doing things like reading poetry to each other! They've been through a lot okay!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and comments, kudos, and bookmarks are much appreciated!
> 
> Original page dividers done by my friend, and can be seen [here](https://twitter.com/astrovhen/status/1292478054959329281?s=20)!
> 
> Come to talk to me on twitter if you wanna, I'm [LCpl_blakefield](https://twitter.com/LCpl_blakefield)!


End file.
